legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 25 Most Hated Fictional Characters (8-1)
Now We're going into the worst of them all to me 8. Lemongrab Good God, I hate this character, he's a selfish entitled bastard with the most grating voice I ever heard and just like Jeff he screams his line. Yeah I always hated him from his first episode. But the big moment where he became a hateable monster was Too Old, Where he abused his clone and fucking ate him. Lemongrab constantly abused him physically and verbally. Not only that, he attaches shock collars to all of their 'sons' and forces them to entertain him and forces EVERYONE to watch, . He's a fucking slave driver too oh great. Then, Lemongrab mercilessly eats his twin (again) and orders their boys to kill Princess Bubblegum, Finn (who is too distracted by the relationship blues to care), and Lemonhope. And before doing he had his clone disfigured, had no legs and lost his head while being yelled. What that fucking lemon did is unacceptable. Then there was that scene with the dinner table with that green lemon child. Lemongrab has a whole feast in front of him, and the child only has a piece of bread. He licks his lips hungrily and is preparing to eat the bread. Then Lemongrab cruelly reaches down and shoves the bread into his mouth, not looking the slightest bit remorseful. After the irredeemably cruel and sadistic actions this lemon did, there is no way to make this character likeable. It doesn't help this is an episode about domestic violence and child abuse This Lemon has become such an sociopathic monster that I wanted to crack that character's head open and use him for making lemonade 7. Mr.Krabs YOU ALL KNEW KRABS WOULD BE HERE Good God, I have grown to hate this character so much in modern Spongebob. Much Like Patrick he used to be a nice and well-liked character (perhaps one of the best the show had), who, despite liking money a little too much, had some good qualities to balance it out. In addition to that he had pirate motifs, was a collector, a business man and a father. But then in later seasons, they made care him about one thing MONEY!. He does so much despicablethings just for an extra dollar or less, His money fetish also became over the top as he sees money rather as a living thing or something, and sometimes takes the risk of choosing it above his own daughter or friends. Another reason I hate Krabs is that like other characters he gets shrilled by the writers, Krabs is a horrible boss and that his restaurant has been shown to be completely unsanitary at times, yet all of Bikini Bottom act like his Krabby Patties are the only edible anything in the ocean. Furthermore, Spongebob acts and talks like Mr. Krabs is a saint and deserves all the money that he steals, cons, hoards, etc. Hell, he treats his employees like crap and he even gets away with doing outright evil actions, but is still treated as the good guy! After the first movie, nearly every episode has to take place in the Krusty Krab so that Mr. Krabs can show up, or the episode has to at least show or mention him once. He is also one hell of an asshole worse than Squidward and even Patrick and that greed of his has so bad I'm going to mention ever really bad time he's done things for money. Though Not All these episodes are bad Jellyfish Hunter: Tricks SpongeBob into collecting jellyfish. SpongeBob soon discovers that Mr. Krabs is squeezing jelly out of them so more jelly krabby patties can be made (this even results in the jellyfish dying). The jellyfish are set free and sting Mr. Krabs all at once, burning and electrocuting his body. He has no choice but to take jelly off the menu. (Good Episode) Krabby Land: Creates a bogus theme park and masquerades as a clown so he can mapulate children out of their money. (Good Episode) Born Again Krabs: Tries to sell a rotten Krabby Patty to customers. He gets sick after eating it and is persuaded to be generous by the Flying Dutchman. However - after realizing it wasn't a dream - he steals back toys from children, soda from a customer, stopped another customer from watching free TV, nearly rips someone's arm off for a penny, and trades SpongeBob's soul for 62 cents. Squidward (who hates Spongebob) was the one who was horrified that Mr. Krabs would sell SpongeBob's soul especially when SpongeBob defended Krabs. (Good Episode) The Krusty Sponge: Mr. Krabs makes Squidward cook spongey patties (rotten patties), thus poisoning the customers and bringing himself to court. He made Squidward ride the judge around on a train to pay. (This was actually a great episode on the other hand) Penny Foolish: Mr. Krabs sees SpongeBob picking up a "penny" (which was actually $500 dollar bill) and tries various plans to take it from him, even to the point of insanely breaking into SpongeBob's house with a metal detector. (Bad Episode) Patty Caper: He stole the secret ingredient of the secret formula, so he wouldn't have to pay for delivery ($1.99) and tried to frame Spongebob for it to the police. As punishment, he was forced to sell free Krabby Patties all day and watch it go down. (Bad Episode) Plankton's Regular: Grows jealous of Plankton having a regular customer (even though he gets way more), and tries to steal his secret recipe. It was later revealed that the "customer" was only eating at the Chum Bucket to get paid, and Plankton started crying over his failure once again while Mr. Krabs watched with joy. (AWFUL EPISODE) Krabby Kronicle: Creates a newspaper and makes SpongeBob write lies about people, ruining their lives. SpongeBob tries to stop but Mr. Krabs threatens to take away his spatula. When Spongebob exposes his Mr. Krabs' scheme, an enraged crowd (including Plankton) steals his money. However, one dollar is left behind and he puts it on the newspaper printer creating counterfeit cash. This is another example of him crossing the Moral Event Horizon. (AWFUL EPISODE) No Hat for Pat: Made a fortune when Patrick kept falling on his face, disappointing SpongeBob. Eventually, he made Patrick fall into a bucket of spiny sea urchins and while Squidward was falling, he charged the customers more money to watch them both get hurt. People took their money back, because only Squidward was hurt and not Patrick. Also, he made Patrick cry by firing him and taking his Krusty Krab hat away. (A great episode, and was one of the few episodes that looks good on Patrick after Season 5) Greasy Buffoons: He and Plankton sell customers greasy food (mostly just grease period). This eventually turns people (including Patrick) into overweight, mindless zombies. SpongeBob calls a health inspector, resulting in both the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket being shut down until the grease was cleaned up. (Bad Episode) The Cent of Money: Mr. Krabs uses Gary as a coin magnet. He steals everyone's money, brings Gary to exhaustion, all the while completely ignoring or writing off the poor animal's suffering, and distracts SpongeBob by giving him tedious chores. Mr. Krabs is soon crushed by a tidal wave of money and put in the hospital, where every cent he collected is used up to pay his bill. (Bad Episode) The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom: Steals growth serum from Sandy's house so he could test it on a Krabby patty to increase the success in his business. This results in a monstrous krabby patty creature wreaking havoc. (Another Great Episode) SpongeBob You're Fired: Fires SpongeBob to save a nickel. He later relents and rehires SpongeBob after his own horrendous cooking almost destroys his business (he solves the nickel problem by installing a pay toilet). (FUCKING AWFUL EPISODE) The Wreck of the Mauna Loa," he gives away SpongeBob and Patrick's secret by turning it into an amusement park. He nearly gets everyone killed, and gets arrested. (Okay Episode) And even that doesn't compare to what action brought him to become so hated. The episode One Coarse Meal where upon discovering Plankton's crippling fear of whales, Mr. Krabs dresses up as Pearl and terrorizes Plankton for 17 days. He scares Plankton into being too scared to eat dinner, having nightmares, and even trying to commit suicide. This is the worst thing Krabs has ever done as unlike his other schemes he had nothing to gain from it, business or money wise. It was shown he was cruelly enjoying, even laughing at Plankton's anguish and responded gleefully and uncaring when informed Plankton was trying to kill himself. And Guess what KRABS GETS AWAY WITH IT, In fact, Mr. Krab's behavior towards Plankton in this episode is so bad, many fans myself included find it hard to watch the episode Friend or Foe. Mr.Krabs, like Patrick is a character I will never fully like again. There could be episodes I like with him (Episodes such as The Slumber Party, Tutor Sauce, Grandpappy the Pirate, Pull A Barrel, Selling Out, The Masterpiece, FRIEND OR FOE,) but not fully. Believe it or not he was once my most hated character but now I found 6 more characters worse than Krabs. 6. Grings Kodai The Worst of all Pokemon characters is this MONSTER of a human from the 13th movie of Pokemon. Kodai is a powerful businessman who gains power from a time ripple and destroyed plant life of a nearby city. With this power, this asshole used it for his own selfish greed and he didn't stop there He kidnapped a baby Zorua and blackmailing the mother to terrorize innocents to make himself look good. This was just digusting for this guy, He;s not as greedy as Krabs but he's crueler without a question. Once he learned of another Time ripple he tried again to devastate the ecosystem solely for the money. Once he is tracked down by Zororak, he threating her son's life electrocuted it, and FUCKING enjoyed it after getting tricked, he nearly murders the mother Zoroark when they were to be reunited. THis asshole is An ambitious and selfish opportunist of the worst kind, who only cared about himself What makes this guy so hateable is that unlike many other if not all the other ones, is there is NOTHING cool or charismatic about him. Even Ghestis, Hunter J and Iron Masked Marauder are more interesting characters than this sociopath. This guy is dare I say THE FUCKING DEVIL, as he is gulity of all 7 sins Attempted to claim the Time Ripple for himself when it belonged to Celebi (Gluttony and Greed) Desired the power to see the future through unscrupulous means (Lust) Drained Celebi's only energy source (Envy) Nearly electrocuted Zoroark to death when he was mad at her for tricking him (Wrath) Didn't care about anyone but himself (Pride) Had his minions do most of the work for him (Sloth) And to quote my Top 100 Pokemon List "Kodai is the MOST DEPSICABLE MOTHER FUCKER I EVER SEEN IN POKEMON" Kodai is a "GROTESQUE CANCER OF POKEMON, THIS "HUMAN" NEED TO BE LOCKED UP BEFORE HE CAN CAUSE ANY MORE PAIN OR SUFFERING" and he only gets arrested, Where he should have been killed for being a SOCIOPATHIC, EGOTISTICAL, RUTHLESS, HEARTLESS, SADISTIC, VIOLENT, DESTRUCTIVE DEMON? 5. Sam Puckett Oh how humilating this is going to be, but I used to watch Dan Schiender Shows and while they're not bad, each one had a really unlikeable female main character and to me Sam Puckett was the worst of them by far. She bullies people constantly, and especially Freddie on a regular basis, and no one calls her out on being a bully, not his family, not the teachers or the principal tell her to stop being a bully. Even Carly doesn't bother stepping in with so much as a "Stop It" on the guy who has a canon crush on her, and who was the reason for them starting the webshow that made them famous. Her Behaviour is also enabled by everyone despite how wrong it is and she even gets away with being a bully and sociopath. It's especially annoying when even episodes that have Sam clearly in the wrong, losing and deserving to lose any way you look at it - see "iWant To Date Freddie" and particularly "iHire An Idiot" in which Freddie (for once) teaches Sam and Carly a lesson - wind up by seeing to it that Sam still gets the last laugh on him. She is also a sociopath (wow I'm running into that term a lot) She has as a lack of empathy and guilt, a parasitic lifestyle , impulsiveness, poor behaviour control, being manipulative being emotionally shallow, a poster child of juvenile delinquency, superficial charm and need for stimulation as a way to relieve boredom even going so far to run a child-labour sweatshop. While she's not as bad as many of the characters so far, she's higher than them because of the lack of consequences given to the character, the favoritsm she is given by the writers to the point of letting her always win (Even Krabs lost a few times like in The Cent of Money), the fact that this character is in every episode acting annoying and not to mention her actions in some episodes like the sweatshop episode are not typical funny asshole actions, they;re go too far for me for a character who is supposed to be a "good guy" 4. Unalaq (Korra) Now for my most hated villain in fiction, Unalaq. What do I have to say about this guy who I hate, Well let's get started 1. Despite being an Avatar Villain, he doesn't feel like a villain from the Avatar Universe and more of a comic book villain since there is almost nothing orginial about him 2. He stands out like a sore thumb when compared to Amon, Tarrlok, Varrick (If You count him), Zaheer and Kuiva who are cool, interesting and Anti Villains with goals and idelogies that are intriquing. Unalaq has the dubious honor of being the most straightforward and cliche villain in wanting world domination. He lacks many of the complex interesting traits that make Korra villains so interesting 3. He's unorgininal, in that he's too much like Ozai but he lacks the menace or power that made Fire Lord Ozai from the previous series such a severe threat. 4. He's a massive hypocrite, Unalaq Talks a big game about spiritual balance, yet he caused a spiritual imbalance in the North in order to get Tonraq banished so that he could be chief. He had also treated his children coldly, yet he had the nerve to call Tenzin a bad father for letting Jinora be Korra's guide into the spirit world. He accuses Korra of causing chaos when he's trying to release the spirit of chaos and is deliberately corrupting spirits to further his plans and he shows that despite his supposed respect for spirits, he has no problems enslaving them for his goal. With all these traits about Unalaq it is any wonder why I hate him so much 3. Steve Smith (American Dad) Another very popular character from another show, yeah this is going to be fun Steve Smith is possibly the worst portayal of a nerd I've ever seen and he is the worst character in the show. He's pretty much a stereotypical horny teenage virgin nerd, who also acts like an obnoxious brat to his parents. Steve has many traits that annoy me, first off his voice is so annoying, espically when he cries or gets overly happy. Second his plots are mostly about losing his virginity which makes me find him boring or doing something with his funnier co stars like Roger. 3rd, he is so wimpy that he'll cry and call his dad if someone takes his pita bread and give up on going up a high road on his bicycle because it's steep and would take too much effort. Steve is so irksome, that some of the worst episodes have to do with this brat, the two worst episodes of this are Morning Mimosa and News Glance with Grievence Variance n "News Glance with Genevieve Vavance" he goes along with Roger's bogus news story by selling out Hayley for kidnapping him which was something she didn't even do in order go get head with a bunch of girls from his school who were missing him. Even though his fesses up to his actions later and calls Roger out for being the mastermind, the fact that he would do that to his own sister for his own selfish sexual needs in the first place is the point of no return for that four-eyed bastard In Morning Mimosa Steve says fuck u to his own mother and Francine is ignoring him justifabily and steve is a big douche bag who whines and thinks it's no big deal. Once he begins cooking he rubs his sucess in his mother's face and even shows up on her favorite show. Though Francine saves him, I wanted to see Steve get killed that would be a good ending. If one popular character can ruin some episodes of a good show it just goes to show what could happen. 2 Teen Titans ( Teen Titans Go) Yup, these guys, I hate the Titans in this new show. While all of them were good and likeable in their own way, almost every single one of them is super hateable in these episodes. It feels not like Teen Titans and more like a bad comedy show with Teen Titan Characters. Let's start with Robin, He's a murderous psychopath who only beats villains for fame glory? He is over-controlling of his team because he's afraid that someone on his team will take over (because they have powers). Believes in Cooties and infects his friends with it just to prove boys are better. Cyborg and Beast Boy are really annoying, psychopathic idiotic jerkasses. who ignore everyone with common sense just to be annoying like saying Waffles non stop for fun. Some really bad examples inclue In "Hey Pizza!" where Cyborg and Beast Boy go to increasingly dangerous lengths to delay a pizza delivery man just to get free pizza such as hacking Jump City's traffic and blowing the pizza place up with an orbital laser. Another one is "Lazy Sunday", after Robin donates the couch to a retirement home in an attempt to curb Beast Boy and Cyborg's laziness, the two trick the others into helping them steal it back. Thirdly "Staring at the Future", Beast Boy and Cyborg, upon arriving in a future where the other Titans are responsible people with fulfilled lives, decide to go back and change the past in a selfish attempt to create a world where there is no responsibility. They also childish when hearing that word And In the much maligned "Smile Bones", Beast Boy and Cyborg nearly starve the others to death by eating all the food just to prove a point that their method of eating food slowly was wrong. And then there's Raven, who can be rather selfish and insensivie though it's not as bad as the other three What about Starfire?, Well she's the highlight of the show and while she has her moments I still can like her since they feel more like because Starfire has a naïve nature than anything. I always cheer her and when she attacks the other Titans like a Super Sayian, I always cheer on and laugh at this since they're getting what for like when they lied about looking after Silkie or regarding Second Christmas where The Titans trick Starfire into believing in a Second Christmas with a Second Santa. With how unlikeable the Titans are, they cemented themselves as some of the worst characters ever. 1. PETER FUCKING GRIFFIN By process of elmination, some may have seen this coming but yes I hate Peter Griffin more than any other character in fiction Let's get started with all the awful things about Peter 1. He's a Rip off of Homer Simpson and proably was the corrupting influence behind Homer's more ruthless actions in later seasons 2. He's treats Meg like Crap, He farts in her face, wishing for her to disappear from life and even shot her. How is this funny? 3. He's an awful father, The bastard even said he hates spending time with his kids 4. He's the biggest asshole in all animation and it's antics are rather unfunny 5. His stupidity is just plain ridculous and isn't an excuse for what he does 6. When Lois, watching the coverage of 9/11 with tears in her eyes and a tissue in hand... and Peter walks in, glances at the TV, laughs and says "Must be a woman-pilot," before walking off. That's not fucking funny! 7. He's a psychotic killer, who murdered a hopsital of children and killed Quagmire's Cat and Then at the end of the episode, Quagmire is offering a reward for information about what happened to his cat, and Peter tells him he killed the cat and takes the money. 8. Peter's tried to kill his own wife because of her newly discovered Jewish ancestry. (NAZI Much?) 9. He admits to knocking out his own children on purpose and even went so far to throw Stewie under a car. 10. He's an awful friend considering what he did to Quagmire and Joe in Lottery Fever and not to mention purposing shooting the latter in Brian's A Bad Father and makes no big deal of it. 11. He's so lazy, he made his own show to get out of doing chorus and when Lois when on him for it, He mocked her vicously with a character based on her and didn't care that his own wife was beaten. 12. He tried marrying his own son for his own selfish needs , and there's a hint that he possibly only married Lois to be a part of her father's will and tricking her into divorcing him to marry Chris. 13. Peter attempted to ruin Chris' life by disguising as Chris and saying that he's gay, all because the Evil Monkey was more of a father figure toward Chris than Peter is. and more. I went on a tagent, but seriously the hatred I have for this character knows no bounds. How are we supposed to like this guy, is he funny?, Maybe?, is he likable?, HELL NO!. This sociopathic, annoying, mean sprited, selfish, chaos causing, domestic abusing, alcholic, unempathic, retarded, lazy, ungrateful, hypocritical MESS of a Character is beyond all likeabiliy at this point. He can save the world, and I'll still hate him since he'll just go back to square one. To end Peter Griffin is and may always be my most hated fictional character Category:Blog posts Category:The4everreival